


Hallelujah

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Jason's Trainwreck [7]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Roy trying to patch Jay back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: A chance run in with Kori and Roy, lead to an interesting next morning, and Jason might, just might, heal because of it.





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys, I don't know how I got here. I promise you, that this was going to be Jaykyle, until I started listening to more Panic! at the Disco since their new album, and now it's Jayroy. Intrue Roy fashion, he tried to steal the story away from me, so it's a little less Jay oriented than most of my fics. Anyways, enjoy!

_ Oh! _

_ A moment you'll never remember _

_ And a night you'll never forget _

Jason sat at a bar in LA, sipping at his drink (A coke he had grabbed, claiming it was mix.). He supposed that being here beat what he was doing last week in Vegas, even if it was boring.

Or, maybe not, he thought as he caught a flash of red and purple in the crowd. Jason stood up, and made his way towards the back of the bar where he spotted it, or her, more accurately. Kori was sat at one of the tables, looking as though she was waiting for someone. Jason smiled and waved at her as he continued closer, her face lighting up when she finally realized who he was.

“Jason!” She exclaimed, quickly standing, barely restraining herself from flying over as she encased him in a hug. When she pulled back, she examined him, making sure that her boy (Roy and Jason would always be hers, no matter what.) was taking care of himself.

Jason gave a smirk at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. “Hey Kori, what’re you doing here?” Last he heard, which wasn’t that long ago, she was exploring Asia.

“Roy asked if I would meet me here, said he wanted to have a get together.” Kori told him, and Jason nodded. “I believe he has gone to grab one last drink before we leave.” She added.

“Well, it was nice seeing you Kor, have fun with Roy.” He comments, deciding that he couldn’t deal with both of them at the same time, being too, excitable. At least not at the moment.

He was only made it a few steps away before a hand slammed down on his shoulder, and he shivered slightly when he felt the breath on his neck. “Jaaayyy-bird.” The low rumble told him exactly who it was.

Jason huffed, hoping to cover up his blush with anger. “Hello Roy?” The only real brightside to this was that he couldn’t smell any alcohol on his breath. 

Apparently Roy had taken the non violent reception ( _Really,_ if he was almost anyone else, he would’ve broken the hand by now.) as an invitation to get closer, his large arms coming to wrap around him in a large hug from behind, careful to leave Jason’s arms free. “Come dance with me? I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Thankfully the place was darker near the back so Roy couldn’t see how Jason’s blush had progressively more bright as Roy wound around him. Not trusting himself to speak, and figuring that he’d manage to slip away soon enough, he nodded.

When he saw the look on Roy’s face as he was dragged over to the dancefloor, he knew that he’d fucked up. 

The dance floor was packed now, just getting to the time where everyone went dancing. Therefore, Roy was pressed tightly against his backside. Jason managed to not humiliate himself, but by by the time he and Roy had left the dancefloor, both of them were panting heavily. 

So when Roy went, “Wanna go back to my place?”

_ Say your prayers _

Jason went, “Hell yes.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason groaned as he heard his phone ringing, rolling over to grab it, and froze as he realized he wasn’t the only one in the room. When he glanced over though and saw red hair, he calmed just a _tiny_ bit, knowing he wasn’t in any danger. With that, he continued on his search for his phone, finding it in his pants pocket. He checked the battery, surprised that it was still mostly charged.

Seeing that it was Tim calling, he quickly accepted, not realizing it was a video chat and he was wearing a blanket. “Hello?” He asked.

“Uh-hello Jason.” Tim sounded so quiet that Jason titled his head, confused, until he heard a wolf whistle in the background.

_ -caught _

_ Under the covers _

Jason dropped the phone in embarrassment, covering his face in his hands. “God dammit Tim, for the love of all that is holy why did you video call me?!” He almost yelled, only restraining himself because Roy was still asleep.

He could see Tim on screen now that he was paying attention, just as red as he was sure he himself was. Stephanie bounded into frame at that point, throwing an arm around the third Robin. “Well, you promised once a week, and since you didn’t, we called you. And congrats Jay, those are some killer hickeys!” Jason groaned and looked down, only to see that she was right.

Mouth shaped bruises decorated him from his neck, down his stomach, and as Jason did a quick check, yep, lower. Logically, he knew what happened last night, he didn’t have a hangover or anything to block out the experience. (Not that he wanted to.) But he hadn’t realized how many there were.

Deciding to change topics, he coughed and said, “So, anything interesting going on with you baby birds?”

Tim, bless his soul, quickly took hold of the topic change before Steph could continue. “Not really, a few cases, running a company, school, the usual.” 

He nodded. “Cool, well, I should probably be going.”

“Bye Jay!” Steph said, wiggling her eyebrows heavily. Jason went to hang up when Roy stirred, sitting up to drape himself over Jason.

“Jaybird, why are you up so early? Go back to sleep.” He mumbled, nodding off while still leaning on Jason.

The blush on Jason’s face was so red, it made Kori’s hair pale in comparison when he heard the gasp from Tim and saw the smirk from Steph.

“Okaygottagobye.” He said quickly, hanging up to the sound of Tim yelling “Roy!?” The redhead simply snuggled closer, trying to pull Jason down into the bed.

“Sleep, Jaybird. I know it’s a foreign concept, but I’m tired and wanna snuggle.” He complained.

_ Then the time for being sad is over _

Jason realized that this was one of those crossroad moments in his life. Not a huge one compared to some others, like stealing those tires, or trusting Shelia, but a crossroad all the same. 

On one side, he leaves, and never really lets go of the bitterness in his life-

Or, he gets another couple hours of rest, and actually talks with Roy about what was happening from that point forward, and learns to move on. (Or, at least tries.)

Sighing, he let Roy pull him to the mattress, curling around Jason.

Roy lets Jason pretend he wasn’t holding on just as hard.

_ Say your prayers _

Roy woke slowly, to the sounds of another person on the phone. In the back of his mind, he realized that he should be slightly more cautious, but the low rumble of- _Jason?_ Was reassuring enough that he let himself drift until the other voices were too annoying to listen to. (Not that he had anything against Tim or Steph, he’d just rather be asleep. It was kinda early, vigilante or no.)

So when he draped himself over Jason, he grinned slightly at the exclamations from Tim as Jason quickly hung up. Jason laid down with him a minute or so later, making Roy grin, before falling back into the arms of sleep. 

_ I was drunk and it didn't mean a thing _

Roy was regretting about going to bed in that moment, as memories from years past of blurry nights, a bottle in his hand and doing something that was probably illegal. He sat up gasping, his mind whispering sweet promises about going back to that place, about pretending the world didn’t exist.

Roy was startled out of his head as an arm wrapped around his waist and hauled off of the bed, and stood on the floor. “What?” He asked, before realizing that Jason had set him on the floor near his duffle bag, ruffling through it. “Jay? What are you doing?” He asked, confused.

_ Stop thinking about _

“We, are going to see what LA has to offer, since I’ve never been here on anything but business.” He said, which didn’t really help Roy, who was still hopelessly lost. While he was trying to figure it out, Jason shoved a set of clean clothes in his hands. “Go shower and change, imma go do the same. I’ll be back in half an hour.” He promised the redhead, shooing him towards the bathroom.

Roy just nodded slightly, and it took until he was in the washroom for him to realize that Jason was trying to help him out. He smiled lightly, remembering how much of a mother hen the younger was. It was one of his qualities that he always blushed about, along with his freckles.

_ I love the things you hate about yourself _

Roy laughed at the thought of Jason vehemently denying these things, while he simply assured the other that it was adorable and he was beautiful. He shook thoughts like that from his head, knowing that Jason would never want that sort of relationship, regardless of last night.

(But that small part of his heart yearned for it, ever since he found that heart of gold underneath the bullets and snark and anger. Yearned for something  _ more _ .)

_ Just finished a daydream _

Roy sighed as he stepped out of the shower, knowing he had spent far too long in there already. By the time he had toweled of and dressed, it had been close to forty minutes since he entered the bathroom.

He stepped out of the bathroom, trying to dry the last few droplets of water with towel, and stopped when he saw Jason sitting on the bed in civies. It was just a graphic tee with the Hufflepuff house crest and some black jeans, but he wore it in a way that made Roy stand and gawk. (Just for a moment. Okay, maybe two, but that’s it.)

Jason smirked at the ginger, before standing up and stretching, having no idea that it revealed a strip of stomach, where Roy’s ‘lovebites’ sat. Roy did not stare at it, thank you very much, though he did have Jason repeat what he was saying.

“Space-case. Grab your wallet and anything else you may need, cause we’re not going to be back before nightfall.” Jason grinned, and Roy nodded quickly, grabbing a few small gadgets and his wallet. They left then, Jason basically dragging the other man out.

“So, where are we headed, Jaybird?” The redhead asked, not really looking for an answer.

Quietly, so quiet that Roy almost didn’t hear him, he responded with something that made Roy take a closer look at the other. “Anywhere you want.”

_ I'm sitting pretty in my brand new scars and _

Now that he wasn’t… preoccupied with other thoughts, he could see the bone deep wariness that he usually carried with him had increased tenfold, slight bags under his eyes that hinted towards more sleepless nights than normal, and his fingers kept tapping on his pocket, likely looking for a smoke.

Roy took a step closer, sliding his arm into Jason’s, and gave the younger of the two a smaller, softer smile. “How about you pick a museum, Jay?” He said, finally realizing that this trip may be to help him, but also to get Jason’s mind off of whatever had happened.

Jason nodded more stiffly, and then they were on their way once more.

~~~~~~~~~

About an hour after they had reached the Natural History Museum, Roy couldn’t take Jason stressing anymore, so he bit the bullet.

“What’s got you so worked up, Jaybird?” He asked, and Roy would have laughed at the look on his face if he weren’t so worried.

Jason tried to play off his shock though. “What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.” He denied, and Roy shook his head.

“C’mon Jay, we both know i know you better than that. What’s wrong?” He prodded. Jason probably saw that he wasn’t going to give up, but tried to throw him off again anyways.

“Roy, it’s a long story, a long and boring one. You’d be snoring by the time I finished.” His voice was almost whining, and Roy knew that he’d cave soon.

“Sounds awesome, how about we go get lunch and you can give me all the boring details. After all, I can always use a nap.” When Roy heard his companion sigh, he knew he had won.

~~~~~~~~~~

“-and after all of that, after everything that had happened, he just went, ‘I can’t do this.’” Jason rubbed a hand over his face. “And then I ran off, and it’s taken me like an entire month of traveling for me to even think about his name without having some sort of meltdown.”

_ You'll never know if you don't ever try again _

When Jason finished, he just sat there, trying to process what he had just heard. “Jason,” He said slowly. “Would you like for me to punch Grayson in the throat? Might make him stop from screwing up everytime he opens his mouth.” At the huff of laughter he got, Roy smiled and placed his hands over Jason's. “I would do it. I’d do _anything_ for you, Jaybird.”

Jason blushed, and shook his head. “I don’t think that it’s necessary. You’d get in shit for it, and you don’t need that.” (Doesn’t need _him_ , Jason’s mind whispers, and he pushes it away to angst about later.)

_ So let's try _

Roy shook his head in disagreement. “Naw, I feel like it’s totally necessary, especially if last night is happening again.”

The redhead took great pleasure in how once Jason had gotten past his confusion, his face had turned as red as his helmet. “What?”

_ Let's try _

“Jason, you didn’t think all I wanted was a one night stand, did you? No, I’ve always thought you are amazing, and if this is my chance to be with someone as amazing as you, I’m going to take it.” When Roy looked at Him like that, so honest that it blew him away, and all Jason could hear was alarm bells ringing in his head.

“Roy, you don’t understand. I-I’m a screw up, ya know? And god, you already know that, but the whole thing, with Grayson, just, it made it worse. Like a lot worse. I don’t even know if I can do romance right now.” He confessed, looking at his hands, waiting for rejection.

A hand touched his chin, pulling it upwards to look Roy in the eye, and then they were kissing. Jason closed his eyes, melting into the touch, despite knowing that he didn’t deserve it. All he could think of was how amazing he thought Roy was, how he had been through so much and was still so strong. 

_ All you sinners stand up, sing Hallelujah  _

Eventually, though, Roy started to separate, not that he really wanted too, but they were in a pretty uncomfortable position, (There was still a table there after all.) and air was kind of a necessity. As he sat back down, he held onto Jason to prevent him from running.

“Jason, what did you think about while we kissed?” He asked, and Jason tilted his head in confusion, so Roy clarified. “I mean, who were you thinking about while we kissed?”

“Well, you, duh.”Jason responded, like it was obvious, and to him, it was. “Why are you asking?”

Roy smiled at him, squeezing the hand he was holding lightly. “Jaybird, I know that you’re dense, so I’ll make this easy. While you are not completely over Dick, you are working through it. _And_ , you are capable of love, no matter what you think, that kiss proves it.”

“Roy, I can’t-”

“Jay, are you denying us this because you can’t, or because you think you don’t deserve this?” The redhead asked, already pretty familiar with the others self worth problems.

“Well I don’t-” Jason was cut off as Roy raised his finger.

“Nope, I want you, and you want to make me happy, right?” At a reluctant nod, he cheered internally, this chat going better than he expected. “So, how about, we go on one date, and we’ll go from there?” He asked.

_ Say your prayers _

Jason knew that he didn’t deserve what was being offered, despite what Roy said, but also couldn’t deny Roy no matter what. (And maybe Jason wanted to have that taste, that taste of love.) 

“Sure, Roy. One date.”

_ Say your prayers _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! Song is Hallelujah by Panic! at the Disco. I hoped you enjoyed, please reveiw and have a wonderful day!


End file.
